Freehaven
Freehaven - the great capitol of The Oaken Duchies. The city is a bustling center of activity, trade, intrigue, excitement, and more. The Council of the Dukes sits here, responsible for the governing of the enitre nation. Even though the city is considered the capital of the enitre nation, it is also the capital of the Freeland Duchy with Duke Samuel Freeland ruling. Duke Samuel is a middle age man and a rather pompous ruler - feeling that he is more important than the other dukes because he rules in the largest and most important city. He also is the only actual duke or duchess that sits on The Coucil whereas the other nine send their Prime Delegates to speak on behalf of their duchy. Freehaven itself is a massive port city, and has roads leading to Meadowcoast, the naval center Moonshadow Harbor, and through the Willow Forest to Willowgrove. City Description This prosperous capitol city is located in a coastal region where the prominent geographical feature is a thick, dense forest of ancient trees. and holds a population of nearly 334000. Located in a mild climate with humid summers and mild winters, this area experiences high humidity year round but only sees heavy precipitation during the mild winters. Surrounding the locality are tall, well-crafted stone walls with 6 gates spread around the walls. The capitol city gets most of its water from a nearby river that runs close to the population center and has a number of local features that distinguish it from its neighbors. The landmarks that set this place apart are a very impressive merchant district where nearly any type of good can be bought or sold, one of the deepest bays of any city allowing for even largest ships easy passage, rumors of a mysterious oracle has visions of the future, one of the better markets in the region, an important temple and a top martial training center. Some of the major products from the capitol city are saffron, cinnamon, sage, shellfish, expertly crafted jewelry and rich lobster. Besides the government officials in charge, cities this large have more than one guild to contend with, and here The Freehaven Thieves Guild, The Association of Freehaven Spice Traders and The Freehaven League of Fishmongers run the city. It seems that there is some bad blood between two of the prominent guilds of the city, the Spice Traders and the Fishmongers. It's not entirely clear why there is contention between the two groups, but just about everyone else in the city would be happy to see the situation resolved. Also, lately, there have been attacks on settlements nearby by an unknown enemy. Nothing has happened here, yet, but the population is fearful it is only a matter of time. City Details *There are a total of 3501 buildings in the capitol city with 210 inns and 8 temples. *The services and professions that can be found in the settlement are: **231 Armorers **528 Artists **212 Bakers **17,902 Beggars **228 Blacksmiths **438 Brewers **524 Butchers **156 Carpenters **14,295 Criminals **342 Diplomats **434 Engravers **369 Entertainers **264 Farmers **3,735 Fishermen **534 Jewelers **85,818 Laborers **328 Leatherworkers **264 Masons **222 Mercenaries **1,975 Merchants **1,876 Sailors **330 Scholars **2,584 Soldiers **330 Tailors